Merry Christmas, Brat
by Valsed
Summary: Ryou sufre en su nueva vida sin atreverse a quejarse, mientras que Bakura no entiende como es que él sigue vivo a pesar de todo. Yaoi
1. Parte 1

**Merry Christmas, Brat**

««»»

Autora: ChaosGal  
Este fic no es mio, solo lo he traducido como respeto a tan excelente fic. Y por peticion de **Diosa Atena**, esto es para ti amiga.

««»»

**Introducción**

Ryou Bakura, era muy pequeño para su edad, pero comparado con alguno, él se sabia mas hermoso que el promedio. Tenía el pelo blanco nevado, pero diferente a un albino, tenía unos enormes ojos color chocolate. Sus ojos brillados débilmente con la inocencia corrompida, provocado por muchos dolores, y un secreto oscuro que vinieron acompañados de cierto objeto que Ryou se a atado. Esa era una posesión que a veces amaba y a veces aborrecía, el Anillo del Milenio. Un hermoso ornamento, también conocido como el Anillo de Sennen, de tres mil años. Porque eso era exactamente la edad que esa miserable cosa tenía.

Dado a él en un cumpleaños, cuando niño; la maldita cosa - o más bien - lo que estaba dentro de él - había hecho su vida una miseria desde entonces. Cuando lo obtuvo, él ya era un niño, que tenia una segunda vida, huérfano de madre. Su padre raramente tenía tiempo por él. Una niñera, o más bien, varias durante los años siguientes cuando su padre se encontraba lejos en varias expediciones. Pero en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, se le permitió estar sin el cuidado de sus guardianes y tener una vida solo.

Aunque su padre pagaba su apartamento alquilado, y enviaba un cheque mensual para la comida, Ryou era bastante pobre. Vive ahora en una casa, en un barrio callado dónde algunas personas le miraban extrañados cuando él salía a caminar.

El Anillo del Milenio había sido responsable que él tuviera varias niñeras, porque la mayoría de ellas, casualmente desaparecían misteriosamente o terminaban huyendo como locas. El Anillo del Milenio también era responsable que Ryou tuviera problemas con el personal del apartamento. Y pudo muy bien ser la razón, de que los cheques no alcanzaban pagar toda la comida que Ryou necesitaba.

Como, sino supiera, el anillo del milenio contiene a algo, o mas bien a alguien que nunca debió de haber sido soltado en primero lugar... o es eso... en segundo lugar.

En un contraste, es alguien contrariamente al chico conocido como Ryou Bakura. Nosotros nos referiremos a alguien como Yami Bakura - Dark Bakura, así es como los pocos amigos de Ryou lo llamaban. Él es un espíritu realmente malvado que llegó a ser atrapado en el Anillo del Milenio por alguna razón que, nadie realmente, ha deducido todavía. Pero por eso todos sabían que era mejor que permaneciera allí.

Yami Bakura, es un espíritu que poseyó a Ryou Bakura y residió lado a lado con el alma del chico, mientras lo atormentaba y doblegaba a su voluntad. El espíritu también podría manifestarse como un fantasma y podría pasar a través de objetos sólido, incluso las paredes. El espíritu a veces también podía verse como un poltergeist vengativo, una especie de fantasma. Yami Bakura a veces podría manifestarse a si mismo con una apariencia física, y con el tiempo, él se hizo mas fuerte, de algún modo desconocido. Y este espíritu tenía tanta fuerza, casi inhumana. Pero su corazón, además, es como el de un humano. Pero apenas parece uno, tan cruel que llega a ser con todos los que están a su alrededor.

Pobre Ryou Bakura, claro, era él el mas cercano, y obviamente no era la excepción.

Éste fue el segundo año, después de que Yami Bakura se había revelado totalmente ante Ryou, el segundo año de los oscuros recuerdos de Ryou, cuando él fue poseído; y el fin del primer año dónde Yami Bakura se manifestó completamente y abuso de él. Ryou no podría recordar cómo empezó, pero todo lo que él hacia parecía alimentar el enojo de Bakura.

**10 de diciembre, viernes - 8:20 pm**

Sujetándose de su costado, Ryou trago un bocado de bilis sangrienta. Su pecho estaba herido, con un intenso dolor entre la segunda y tercera costilla, encima de su dolor, su costado pintaba de azul, negro y un moretón verde que duraría semanas... Nada parecía roto, pero para esto, no recordaba haber sido golpeado tan fuerte antes. Bakura debió de haber estado muy enfadado en ese momento.

Ryou hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras lograba recordar todavía lo que él había hecho. A veces se preguntaba si había sido por completo su falta... una cosa siempre lleva a otra. Primero, se le olvidó llevar el anillo a la escuela, entonces fue obligado a que lo llevara todo el tiempo, incluso cuando durmiera; entonces él se lo quitó después de bañarse, y averiguó con todo eso, que la carne desnuda no tiene oportunidad contra el filo de un cuchillo.

Llegó al baño, pateo la puerta que estaba entrecerrada, entro de espaldas, se sentó sobre sus rodillas delante del retrete y vomitó lo poco que había comido ese día. Aun herido, sintió el dolor en su pecho, y ahora acompañado de un vacío por dentro, nuevamente tenia hambre... No quiso levantarse y quitarse su camisa para ver sus nuevas cicatrices en el espejo. Era invierno... algo podría esconderse si usaba un suéter para cubrirse...

Enfermo del estómago, Ryou tambaleante se puso de pie y se apoyó de costado sobre su brazo. La gripe de estación aun no había llegado este año a Dominó, y la enfermera en la escuela le había dicho que había cogido una gripe pasajera, que él apenas había sentido. Pero su sistema inmunológico nunca fue bueno, quizá él ya no sentía la gripe, sin embargo, esa dosis pequeña era bastante para infectar su sistema entero.

La opresión por los espasmos en sus costilla regreso. Él no sabia porque eran... quizás se marcharían... Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó de regreso al vestíbulo y pulsó el botón la luz del exterior. Regreso sus pasos al vestíbulo, de la misma manera que lo hizo hace unos minutos, dio vuelta en la esquina, cayó al suelo y se envolvió con una manta perdida. Ninguna cama, ningún confort o almohadas. El suelo, y una manta gruesa, era lo que Bakura le dijo que le tocaba.

Ryou se acurruco haciéndose un ovillo, la manta encima de su cabeza, en una esquina del cuarto vacío. Bakura tenía todas las mantas, todas las almohadas, y la cama, en el cuarto sobre el garaje que nunca uso. Él se sentía tan extraño en esa casa... vacía. Solo.

**11 de diciembre, sábado Temprano - Hora desconocida**

Estaba muy oscuro fuera, y ninguna luz estaba presente en la fría casa. Bakura no supo cómo es que termino de su sueño, pero ahora él estaba despierto. La casa estaba realmente fría, aun más frío de lo que él normalmente apreciaba. Se recostó boca arriba y miró fijamente el techo. Debió de haber tenido un sueño, esa era la única explicación para su súbito despertar. Pero no había tenido sueños desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque, podría no haber sido eso.

Quizá algo lo despertó a través de su enlace mental. Él no podría sentir nada, pero su hikari estaba cerca, busco su presencia y lo sintió dormido. Pero para estar seguro y que el mocoso no estaba teniendo una pesadilla o algo parecido que afectara su estado mental y lo despertara, Bakura se arrastró fuera de cama. Revisaría si Ryou estaba completamente dormido o quizás estaba teniendo solo una ligera pesadilla.

El aire frío estremeció a Bakura en sus desprotegidos pies y pecho. Siempre dormía con sus pantalón vaqueros, -al menos que estuvieran llenos de sangre-, y con todas las mantas que había coleccionado de entre todas las cosas guardadas de Ryou para mantenerse lo bastante caliente, la camisa parecían arañarlo en las noches. Y calcetines?... él nunca se acostumbró a usas calcetines cuando dormía, prefería estar lo mas cómodo como posible. El ambiente cómodo de la cama y el ambiente incómodo del frió invierno en la casa, no era el mismo.

El frío lo recorrió por completo, pero eso solo lo refrescó. El pelo sobre sus hombros lo guardaba lo suficientemente caliente.

Arrastro lo pies, por seis pequeños pasos que lo llevaron del tejado del garage donde dormía, al interior de la cocina. La nariz de Bakura arrugó cuando vio brilló de los platos sucios en el fregadero. Un quehacer mas para Ryou después de que él terminara de pulverizarlo por perturbar su sueño.

Bakura se apoyó en la entrada y paso bajo el, fijo su vista en el próximo cuarto. Vacía, solo una caja o dos en la esquina, descubrió de inmediatamente a Ryou acurrucado entre ellos. Cruzó la distancia calladamente por el cuarto y miró fijamente a Ryou que estaba durmiendo, su cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo con cada uno de sus respiraciones.

Sin embargo, a disgusto de Bakura, Ryou estaba después de todos, completamente dormido. Así si Ryou no tenia pesadillas, él no tenía idea alguna de lo que lo había despertado. Bakura se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros cuando aflojaba el cuerpo. Observó a Ryou y su excusa lastimosa de manta. El mocoso no parecía estar en lo absoluto consciente de la presencia de Bakura, ya que él lo calculo bien para no despertarlo.

Y tan oscuro como estaba en la casa, que una luz de la calle que se encendió de pronto iluminando el cuarto de Ryou cubriéndolo por completo dándole una apariencia angelical como si fuera a despertarse y de pronto le brotaran alas para comenzar a volar en cualquier momento.

Bakura se preguntó en que demonios estaba pensando, su mano de forma involuntaria cerro la poca distancia que lo separaba del rostro de Ryou, preparado para golpearlo y despertarlo, para que Bakura pudiera satisfacerse y poder regresar a su cama. Se detuvo, no sólo porque comprendió que no había necesidad de ello... sino porque... una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro durmiente de Ryou. Él parecía... feliz.

Bakura retiro su mano, le permitiría al mocoso dormir en su felicidad, porque en la mañana sería un infierno. Se puso de pie y atravesó la casa hacia su cuarto. Arrastrándose, entro a su cama, sus pensamientos flotaron y de algún modo trajeron de golpe algunos recuerdos. Su propia vida en el antiguo Egipto, había sido miserable y él lo hacia ahora con Ryou, igualmente de miserable. De todas las cosas... él no podría entender porque continuaba atormentando al chico.

Giro en la cama y cerro los ojos. No estaba seguro de como el mocoso había sobrevivido ante la forma en como lo trataba, sin embargo Ryou Bakura todavía era muy delicado y eso era un insulto para la conciencia de Bakura.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/T: Cualquier reclamo sobre esta traduccion hagamelo saber. Y si desean que lo continue, dejen rr indicandolo.


	2. Parte 2

**Merry Christmas, Brat**

««»»

Arigato a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Dark artemisa, **diosa Atena**, Forfirith-Greenleaf, **Kida Luna** por sus review's, no contesto porque como sabes perfectamente el fic no es mio, pero les agradezo el apoyo, seguire traduciendolo mientras ustedes sigan apoyando :)

««»»

««»»

**El 11 de diciembre, Sábado - 7:54 am**

Ryou se movió y parpadeo para despertarse, mientras se estiraba. Quizás su otra mitad estaría de bueno humor esta mañana. Se sentó y bostezó. Todavía era muy temprano por la mañana, la luz se movía hasta el interior del cuarto, pero aun estaba oscuro por ser invierno, pero no era demasiado tarde, asumió.

Se envolvió la manta sobre sus hombros y caminó calladamente hacia la cocina. En la alcoba de Bakura, sobre el garage, sus ojos se abrieron. La luz estaba encendida. Bueno.

Ryou sonrió cuando escucho a los pájaros que cantaban fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Camino lentamente hacia la ventana y corrió las pequeñas cortinas para poder ver hacia afuera. Abrió la boca hacia la vista frente a él. ¡Nieve¡En Dominó¡Y todavía caía ligeramente¡Debía de haber casi dos y medio pulgadas, quizá incluso tres y medio de nieve en el suelo! Sonrió y una ligera risa se escucho.

Dos heladas manos agarraron su cuello de repente y abrió la boca de nuevo por el miedo. Bakura se apoyó más cerca hasta quedar a pocas pulgadas de la oreja de Ryou.

"¿Qué te da tanta alegría, debilucho?"

Ryou mordió su labio. Una tormenta de mariposas aterradas tembló en todo su estomago, no esperaba que Bakura pasara por ahí y tan pronto. ¿No había sido suficientemente silencioso¿Había hecho algo mal¿No era tan temprano como creía? Trago su miedo, sospechando de una amenaza inminente, como mejor pudo; pero su voz temblaba.

"Es que hay, el um... nieve fuera. Yo ha..hace mucho que no veo la nieve".

Los ojos de Bakura se movieron y siguieron la mirada de su luz hacia fuera por la ventana. El blanco lo cubría todo. La nieve. La mente de Bakura hizo conexión con un clima frío. El mayor retrocedió su mente a su vida en el antiguo Egipto, no estaba esa escarcha que hacia ver la tierra blanda. Bakura pestañeó y no hizo movimiento alguno, la substancia blanca entretuvo su curiosidad por el momento.

Pero la presencia de Bakura sobre los hombros de Ryou, enervaba al menor, la carrera de su corazón había aumentado en el momento en que Bakura lo había tocado, y estaba seguro que ahora estaba respirando ruidosamente e irregularmente. El miedo era una debilidad de la que Bakura lo había reñido mas de una vez, tenía que controlarse o... eso era algo que Ryou no quería saber.

"¿H... hey, Bakura-s..sama, le gustaría beber algo caliente¿Gustaría cocoa caliente?"

La atención regresaba ahora en Ryou y fuera de la nieve.

"Heh"

Bakura apretó con mas fuerza la parte de atrás del cuello de Ryou y lo hizo girar viendo por la cocina hasta los trastes, "¿Hay alguna taza limpia? Yo no lo creo. ¿No hiciste tus quehaceres, ahora lo harás...?"

Sonrió y esperó por la lastimosa respuesta de Ryou.

"Yo... Yo los haré ahora mismo, y tendré lista su taza para su cocoa, -sama ".

Le había enseñado a Ryou como llamarlo hace tiempo, Bakura-sama. Algo para mantenerlo degradado y bajo su dedo meñique por cada segundo de su corta vida mortal.

"¿Y habrá un cuenco y una cuchara para mi cereal?"

A Ryou le temblaron las manos, se acerco al fregadero y abrió el armario que estaba encima. Un cuenco.

"S..si, suficiente para el suyo, -sama "

Una sonrisa torcida se formo en la cara de Bakura, satisfecho por ahora, se quito de los hombros de Ryou y lo empujó al fregadero.

"¡Bueno, ahora has mi comida, enano! lavas los platos y limpias la cocina!" ordeno.

Bakura giro sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina, caminó hasta el vestíbulo y despacio giro la perilla de la puerta delantera. Estaba muy frío. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y un aire aun más frío que la que estaba en la casa lo pegó como un millón de carámbanos (1). No queriendo que la casa se enfriara, salió rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras de él.

Desde que despertara, había agarrado una de sus camisetas usuales (una negra que tenia escrita Death en blanco). Pero él no había pensado en agarrar su chaqueta o gabardina. Elimino su presencia física para evitar el frió, pues por un impulso repentino quiso inspeccionar la pelusa blanca que cubría la tierra, los árboles, los arbustos, el cerco, el automóvil del vecino, el infierno, el barrio entero.

Nieve, esto es?

Se agacho y con sus manos desnudas escarbo un poco. El material frío y blanco también estaba húmeda, se derretía en sus manos y heló sus manos al mismo tiempo. Sus manos hormigueaban, con un entumecimiento de manos dejo caer la nieve que salpico el resto de la nieve en el césped. Humph. Éste era un nuevo elemento a él.

En la distancia escucho a los a niños que gritan alegremente y curiosamente se veían desde el patio del vecino. Los niños estaban vestidos con ropas de gran cantidad de colores fluorescentes y estaban bailando en la nieve, arrastrándose en la nieve, tirando la nieve entre si. El calor de sus ropas los protegían de la fría nieve. Aunque los niños estaban divirtiéndose, esto le había dado una idea a Bakura. Una cruel idea para después.

Ryou, mientras tanto, vertía el cereal de Bakura y sacaba el jarrón caliente del microondas, y revolvió en el cacao. Apenas de dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Había vomitado toda su comida anoche, y apenas había probado bocado en la escuela, pero ahora, no había comido nada por casi un día...

Ya había bastantes platos limpios para que comiera Bakura... las náusea por el hambre sólo le hicieron mas difícil realizar su deber. Puso el cereal y la cocoa en la mesa y rápidamente cargo el lavaplatos y lo encendió. Ryou jalo una silla y acostó su cabeza en ella.

Bakura, segundos después, se sentaba y recogió el jarrón de cacao. Calentó sus manos cuando en eso vio hacia abajo, donde estaba Ryou, se veía realmente hambriento.

"Oh¿nada para ti?"

Ryou sólo agitó su cabeza.

"MmmHmmm".

Bakura ya había bebido a sorbos más de la mitad de su cocoa tibia, y ahora él picaba su cereal. Se preguntaba que hacer con Ryou hoy. Era sábado, y Ryou no le había pedido ver a sus amigos, aun. Sonrió abiertamente. Si hoy no había algo planeado, podría ser un buen momento para enseñarle otra lección a Ryou.

Los timbrazos del teléfono en la pared empezaron a sonar de repente. La cabeza de Ryou se separo pesadamente de la mesa. Con un suspiro cansado se levanto alejándose de la mesa y tomo el aparato.

"Éste es Bakura Ryou. ¿Hello?"

"Buenos días, Ryou" era Yuugi

"Por qué me has llamado?" Ryou preguntó desanimadamente, mientras miraba la cara de Bakura fruncirse.

"Bueno, la banda y yo vamos ir ayudar a decorar para el evento de karaoke de invierno en la escuela, nosotros nos preguntándonos si te gustaría venir".

"¡Me encantaría, Yuugi!"

La cara de Bakura oscureció con enojo.

"Pero... yo no sé si pueda..."

"Mrrr... Sí, nosotros entendemos, pero tenemos algo que darte, pasaremos a tu casa de cualquier manera, bien? Será solo un momento"

"Nos vemos después, Yuugi".

"Ok, adiós Ryou".

Ryou caminó de regreso y se sentaba a la mesa, sus manos que estaban inquietas en su regazo.

"¿Sí?" Bakura preguntó, "¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?"

"Ellos quieren que vaya a la escuela y los ayude a decorar para un evento. E..ellos pasaran un momento, antes de ir para allá. Dicen que tienen algo que darme".

Bakura gruñó, "¿Ellos vendrán aquí?"

Ryou mordió su labio, "yo no pude decirles que no lo hicieran"

"Ni siquiera lo intentaste"

Ryou se encogió y miro hacia sus manos aun inquietas en su regazo, "lo siento, por favor perdóneme. Yo pensé que no haría mucho daño"

Eso es justamente Ryou, un mendigo de perdón. Pero cuando las palabras "perdóneme" salían de su boca, estas se transformaban en la mente de Bakura como, " castígueme".

Bakura se puso de pie y cerró de golpe sus puños en la mesa, "Limpia estos platos, guarda esto, guarda el cereal, y entonces cuando ellos se hayan ido..." él volteo y se detuvo cuando estuvo en la puerta, y sin girarse continuo, "vamos a la sala. tu no puede ir con ellos, y yo estaré esperándolos"

Una ultima mirada hacia Ryou y un mudo silencio como si él no estuviera allí en primer lugar. Ryou tragó y unos temblores lo levaron a poner su cabeza sobre la mesa. Escondió lágrimas que intentaban brotar lejos de sus ojos. Bakura nunca le permitiría ver a sus amigos más que en la escuela. Se sentía tan solo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Y no podría pedirle a sus amigos que lo ayudaran, porque podrían salirse las cosas fuera de control y entonces si fallaran las cosas podrían cambiar, y eso solo provocaría que Bakura fuera aun más cruel con él, de lo que nunca antes hubiera sido... la desobediencia es algo que su mitad oscura nunca aceptaría, pero Ryou no quería ser por siempre el esclavo de la oscuridad. Un traste sin valor como Bakura le dijo que era. Allí no era más que eso. Allí sólo era eso.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

(1) La palabra en ingles es Icicle traducida es Carámbano: Pedazo de hielo más o menos largo y puntiagudo


End file.
